El abuelo Snape
by brujaverde
Summary: Severus Snape sobrevivió a la batalla de Hogwarts y, sin pedirlo, fue adoptado por una familia.


El abuelo Snape

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creadora JK Rowling.**

.

Severus Snape sobrevivió a la batalla de Hogwarts y, sin pedirlo, fue adoptado por una familia.

* * *

><p>Era un terrible abuelo, pero era lo que había. Al cabo de algún tiempo, los Weasley y los Potter se habían resignado a la enorme muralla que había construido Severus Snape en torno a sí mismo y lo visitaban regularmente en agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por todos. Era un héroe de guerra, más grande (eso creía Harry) que el mismo Harry Potter. Y por eso soportaban los incómodos silencios propiciados por él y los comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces que lanzaba cada vez.<p>

Con el paso de los años y el nacimiento del primer Potter, las visitas habían disminuido. A Severus Snape no le encantaban los niños, y menos los bebés llorones y olorosos incapaces de controlar su magia. En una ocasión, James Sirius Potter había convertido la nariz de Severus Snape en una enorme pelota roja. La cara del oscuro profesor de pociones era poesía pura. Maldito niño. Y tenía que llamarse así. James y Sirius.

Ginny había tomado su varita inconscientemente, pero el hombre solo había devuelto su nariz a la normalidad aburrida de siempre y le había lanzado una mirada asesina al indefenso bebé. La primera de muchas.

No habían pasado ni dos años de aquel incidente, cuando le presentaron al nuevo Potter. Se le veía menos inquieto, aunque de cualquier manera se mantuvo en guardia, hasta que el peligro pasó y Ginny lo devolvió al moisés. Por alguna razón le pareció que éste era menos Weasley y menos Potter y más Evans. Era un bebé educado. Casi le agradaba. Durante la visita no lloró ni una vez.

Luego se enteró del nombre que le pondrían. Albus Severus, y le agradó más. Algo parecido al orgullo se pudo percibir por un pequeñísimo instante en su mirada.

Semanas más tarde, llegó la primogénita de Ron y Hermione Weasley. E igualmente sintieron la necesidad de presentársela a Severus Snape, ¿a caso creían que él no tenía suficiente con los niños de Hogwarts?

Aunque tuvo que admitir que la niña también le agradó. Hasta _Potter_ (Harry había comenzado a ser Harry después del incidente de la nariz y James había obtenido el nada honroso título de _Potter_ para Severus Snape), había dejado de ser tan repelente. Temió haberse ablandado con los años, así que decidió compensarlo siendo más estricto con sus alumnos. Un día se lo agradecerían. O no. Severus Snape esperaba que no.

Después de eso, las visitas aumentaron otra vez. Harry Potter interpretó las miradas despectivas que Severus le lanzaba a los niños como miradas de interés/preocupación. Las medio despectivas, como de aceptación. Y las indiferentes como miradas de cariño. Ni hablar. Era lo que había.

Luego llegó Lily. La pelirroja que terminó de ablandarlo. Con su llegada, Severus Snape tuvo que aceptar, al principio a regañadientes, el título honorario de "abuelo".

Una vez, después de una semana sin verlos, fue él quien visitó a los Potter.

—Andaba por aquí. —Se excusó.

Sí, claro. ¿Quién creería ese pretexto? Afortunadamente nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

El tiempo y las visitas pasaban y, gradualmente, Severus Snape pasaba más tiempo con los niños que con los adultos. Ya reñía a Potter, ya intentaba enseñarles a leer a Albus y a Rose, ya consolaba a Lily y a Hugo cuando se lastimaban.

Era el abuelo gruñón, pero nadie lo llamaba de esa manera aún. James le decía "viejo", Albus y Rose, siempre respetuosos lo llamaban señor y los bebés aún no hablaban.

Pero después de que esos bebés aprendieron las palabras básicas como mamá y papá, y que comenzaron a decir cosas más complicadas, ocurrió.

Lily lo llamó abuelo. Porque era igual de viejo que el abuelo Arthur. Y porque lo veía tanto como al abuelo Arthur. Y porque nunca la regañaba, como el abuelo Arthur, ok, sí regañaba a James, pero TODOS regañaban a James, hasta el abuelo Arthur. Pero sobre todo, porque lo quería tanto como al abuelo Arthur.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Lily le había pedido helado al _abuelo_ pero nadie lo recordó después de escuchar la palabra abuelo.

—Sí, Lily. Hay un poco en la cocina. Ahora lo traigo. —Contestó Severus Snape con naturalidad, como pocas veces en su vida lo había hecho.

—Voy. —Dijo la niña y él la tomó de la mano para que no cayera al suelo, aún era muy torpe para caminar.

Se podía palpar el silencio. Hasta James estaba callado. El enorme murciélago caminaba encorvado para sostener la pequeña mano de la pelirroja.

A partir de entonces, James lo llamó abuelo (o viejo). Albus, señor abuelo, hasta que creció lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que no se escuchaba bien así. Y Rose y Hugo imitaron a Lily y lo llamaron simplemente abuelo.

Era lo que había.

.

* * *

><p>De las pocas veces que escribo sobre Severus sin drama o tragedia.<p>

.


End file.
